Love Story
by Fandoms for lyfe
Summary: Songfic for Taylor Swift's song Love Story.


Mal's POV

Today…is the day, I'm moving to Auradon because of Prince Ben's Proclamation that the children of the Isle of the Lost to be given a chance to live in Auradon.

"No team in I" I hear Jay say, "Who is the fairest of them all?" I hear The Evil Queen say. "Me!" Evie grins but then quickly changed it to "you!" A few steps away I hear Cruela De Vil yelling after Carlos "Ingrate!" To be honest, Cruela only treated him like a slave instead of a son.

I walk out to the limousine

and pass my bag to a guy wearing a suit and steps into the car, seeing Carlos, Jay and Evie already inside the car.

My Mother, Maleficent asked me to steal The Fairy Godmother's wand, so she would be able to bend both good and evil to her and the other parents will but honestly it's only for herself.

Suddenly, a fluffy blush touched my cheeks, I knew it was Evie, so I pushed her hands away, "stop, I'm plotting" I think of the horrible deeds my mother would do to me if I didn't take the wand. "Well it's not very attractive." She eats a piece of rock hard candy.

I started playing with a remote and the window in between the driver and us opened, I look out and yelled "Guy, it's a trap." All of us yelled and huddled together. I didn't feel the car falling so "Hey did this button open the magical barrier?" Expecting some answers I stared at the guy waiting, "No. This one does" he holds up a gold remote. "And this one" he presses a button and the barrier between us was closed again. "Nasty, I like that guy" she smirks and eats a piece of jelly bean.

"Hey Jay, try this, it's salty like nuts and sweet like I don't know what" Carlos say with his mouth full. "Let me see." Jay said, Carlos opens his mouth and shows him, he gave a look of disgust and grab his hand taking one of it, tasting it.

* * *

Time skip (Reaches Auradon Prep)

Mal's POV

The car stopped and the door next to Mal opened and the rest stepped out.

Mal was narrowed her eyes at the light colors. She was so accustomed to purple and all other dark hues that he was almost shocked at all the green and pinks and blues.

Within seconds of Evie's exit from the limousine, Jay and Carlos fell from the door to the concrete.

Mal slammed her palm to her forehead as she watched in pure amusement while Evie let out an exasperated groan.

The band stopped playing in shock.

Just give it!" "Why do you even want whatever this is?" "Because you want it!" Jay and Carlos continued arguing, pulling on both ends of... Whatever it was.

"Guys, we have an audience." Mal reminded. Both stopped and kept themselves behaved.

"Hi, just cleaning up." Jay smiled nervously.

"Well, just make sure you leave everything where you found it. And when I say leave it, I mean just leave it." The woman told them.

Mal shot the boys a smirk as Jay and Carlos sadly threw everything they stole back in the car.

Jay notices the girl beside the woman and smirks.

"Hello, foxy." Jay flirts. "The name's Jay." The girl just looked at him weirdly.

"Hello, I am Fairy Godmother." The woman piped up suddenly and bowed. "Headmistress."

"Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked. "As in Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo?" Mal asked.

"Bibbidy-Bobbidy-You know it!" Fairy Godmother said happily.

"You know, I've always wondered what Cinderella felt when you just... Suddenly appeared." Mal confessed, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah. With that sparkly wand and a big smile..." Mal said tilting her head. "And that sparkly wand..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago!" The Fairy Godmother says before smiling again. "You know what they say! 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!'"

The four villains frowned.

Wow. For a headmistress of a school, that woman has slow processing.

The girl behind the Fairy Godmother walks closer to the four.

"It is so good to finally meet you. I'm Ben—"

I remember him from somewhere, he looked so familiar with that hazelnut brown hair, warm eyes and smile.

Then suddenly I was hit with a flashback in the 1600s.

I was standing there on a balcony getting some air. Tonight there was a party, my parents want me to find a suitable husband. I wanted true love not some man who like me for my looks or riches.

I walked back to my room to get ready for the party. I took out my light pink and beige color ball gown and putting it on. I pull my hair into a half up bun and the other half down.

"I present you Marlene, daughter of Julius and Maleficent Capulet (she was not evil then)." The announcer announced. I walk down the stairs demurely, looking at all lights, people and ballgowns.

Suddenly, I see him, his eyes had a twinkle also looking at me. His hair a hazelnut brown color, it looked so soft. He walks towards me and offered to have a dance with me.

I looked into his eyes as I danced with him, I knew I fell in love with him. I desperately wanted to know his name, he said when the clock struck nine.

We continued dancing across the floor and he leaned down and whisper into my ear, "I'm sorry Mal, but I am Benjamin Montague, I love you Mal." I felt heart broken, I knew we could never be together as our families were enemies.

"Montague, leave now. Stop harassing my daughter." Tears pricked my eyes as I ran to the stairs begging you please don't go then I said, "Benjamin take me somewhere we could be alone. I'll be waiting all we have to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes."

* * *

One night, Benjamin invited me to the enchanted lake, we kept quiet cause we will be dead if people knew.

One of the nurses saw me and told me father, cause you were Benjamin, I was a scarlet letter. So my daddy said:" Stay away from Marlene." But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said again: "Benjamin take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all we have to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes."

My father, is forcing me to marry Chad Charming son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. They were telling me that I'll love him. "Benjamin save me, they've been trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it's real." I sung to myself in the balcony.

* * *

I've got tired of waiting, you never came anymore, but I'm still wondering if you would come. My faith was fading until I met you on the outskirts of town. I sing to him "Benjamin save me I've been feeling so alone, I've been waiting for you but you never come." I thought this was in my head, I don't know what to think. Tears almost flow out, when I saw him on his knees with a ring in the box.

He said "Marry me Marlene, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I've talk to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes."

In three months, Benjamin and I got married in a huge church, our families buried the hatchet.

* * *

I snap out of my daydream when I felt him shaking my hand. "You." I whispered. "Marlene?" He asked. I nodded my head smiling. He whispers in my ear, "I remember you, Marlene Couplet." I giggle silently. I knew the rest we're giving us a weird look. He leaned down and kisses me, "you know I still love you right Malene?" He whispered on my lips. "I still do too, Benjamin Montague."

"Audrey, we are over, it's not you its me." He said, while Audrey ran away whimpering slightly. "Marlene will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Marlene?" The three asked. "Yes!" I grin. "Oh Marlene was my name four hundred and fifteen years ago." I shrugged.

Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

* * *

First Fanfiction, hate is welcome


End file.
